Discussioni utente:KuroUrufu
Benvenuto Ciao KuroUrufu! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per i tuoi contributi a Discussione:Cibi e bevande. Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. Meganoide (discussioni) 08:58, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Oltre ad esprimere le tue opinioni posso sperare che dopo ci aiuterai ad ampliare i contenuti della wiki? --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:05, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Metodo Per lavorare su questa wiki ci vuole metodo in modo che le pagine siano uniformi e con lo stesso stile, sei d'accordo? Ebbene, per prima cosa si risponde sulla pagina del destinatario e non sulla propria. Questa regola in effetti vale per tutte le wiki, non solo per la nostra. In genere prendiamo i testi dalla wiki inglese e li traduciamo: è un metodo veloce e sicuro per scrivere pagine complete di tutte le cose importanti. Come te la cavi con l'inglese? Sai tradurre senza ricorrere ad un traduttore automatico? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:31, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Prima di continuare ad esprimere la tua opinione nelle discussioni non pensi che sarebbe più urgente rispondere alla mia domanda? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:58, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Stai continuando ad ignorare la mia domanda, che è: quanto conosci l'inglese? Saresti capace di tradurre un testo dall'inglese senza usare un traduttore automatico? Per cortesia rispondi in fondo alla mia pagina di discussione. Se ignorerai anche questo messaggio potresti essere accusato di comportamento non collaborativo, la cui pena è un blocco di 24 ore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:41, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Ti avevo detto che saresti stato bloccato, e io non scherzo mai su queste cose. Se hai qualcosa da dire puoi scrivere su questa pagina, che è l'unica che puoi modificare. Il blocco dura 24 ore, come promesso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:16, ago 21, 2015 (UTC) Scusa Meganoide, non mi ero accorto della tua domanda (non ho ancora ben capito come esserne a conoscenza senza controllare la mail). Ero preso dalla "foga" di poter contribuire ad una delle pagine che controllo più spesso e non ho pensato ad altro tutto il giorno. In effetti non avevo pensato al tradurre dalla wiki inglese. Ma nel tradurre non me la cavo male, quindi spero che una volta finito il banno possa aiutare davvero! Sinceramente non vorrei fare nulla di sbagliato e non avevo capito che dovessi rispondere sulla tua pagina e non sulla mia... ancora scusa per la mia mancanza. Non vorrei rubarti troppo tempo ma ho un dubbio: il mio errore è stato solo non rispondere alla tua domanda oppure ho fatto altro (a parte le discussioni ho solo aggiunto unp aragrafo alla storia di Sanji, non vorrei aver sbagliato anche lì)? D'ora in poi cercherò di fare del mio meglio, anche chiedodendoti chiarimenti circa i miei dubbi prima di agire. Adoro questa wiki e non vorrei mai danneggiarla o non poterla aiutare in nessun modo. A proposito, un'ultima cosa: se non dovessi controllare per un po' e quindi mi risultasse difficile risponderti o cose simili, verrei di nuovo bannato? Ancora scusa. KuroUrufu (discussioni) Giusto, avevo scordato di riferirti la mia risposta. Il paragrafo che ho scitto ieri mi aveva impegnato quasi tutto il giorno perché lo stavo scrivendo di mio pugno, poi verso la fine mi è venuto in mente di tradurlo dalla wiki inglese e siccome sono un disceto traduttore ho scritto così gli ultimi 2 o 3 capoversi. In effetti è molto più conveniente, quindi una volta finito il banno mi piacerebbe contribuire maggiormente alla wiki... e cercherò di controllare il più possibile le mail per sapere quando ci sono post a cui rispondere. Spero di non essere stato troppo di intralcio nella mia sbadataggine, grazie per la pazienza. KuroUrufu (discussioni) * L'orario appare due ore indietro perchè si riferisce all'ora di Greenwich senza ora legale. È giusto che sia così e comunque non potresti cambiarlo. * Non devi controllare la mail. Ti sembra che questa sia la tua email? Ti basta accorgerti che in cima alla schermata ti appare la scritta "hai un nuovo messaggio". Clicchi e automaticamente arrivi qui. * ispondere sulla pagina di discussione del destinatario è una regola importante, ma può capitare che una persona non lo sappia. L'importante è che in futuro (scaduto il blocco) la seguirai. * Il paragrafo sulla storia di Sanji è da sistemare; lo farò in futuro. La tua unica colpa è stata ignorare i miei messaggi, che erano finalizzati al bene della wiki. * Allontanarsi temporaneamente dalla wiki non è una colpa; l'importante è che finchè rimani collabori. Meganoide (discussioni) 10:39, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Grazie per i chirimenti e la comprensione, da domani (scaduto il blocco) vedrò di rendermi utile il più possibile. Ci sono molte pagine della wiki inglese che qui non ci sono, quindi mi piacerebbe contribuire a creanre alcune per quanto possibile. PS: ho parlato della mail perché stamattina l'ho controllata e avevo degli avvisi della wiki, non ho notato l'avviso in alto, grazie per avermelo fatto notare. Grazie ancora. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 11:16, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Siccome sei nuovo sarai seguito passo passo e non abbandonato al tuo destino. Domani, nel primo pomeriggio, ti incollerò una breve pagina in modo che tu possa tradurla. Da lì partiremo per spiegarti come completare una pagina, oltre al testo. Nel frattempo sarebbe preferibile se ti dedicassi solo al controllo della grammatica, se ne hai tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:45, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Grazie per la fiducia! KuroUrufu (discussioni) 12:44, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Lo stile Ti ho tolto il blocco perchè in fondo era ingiusto. Come già detto puoi accorgerti del fatto che ti sono arrivati nuovi messaggi notando che quando qualcuno ti scrive ti appare la scritta "hai nuovi messaggi" in alto. Contemporaneamente ti suggerisco di disattivare le notifiche alla mail, perchè altrimenti ti intasi la posta di mail inutili. Per togliere le notifiche di quel tipo devi andare su "preferenze" e scegli nel menù in alto la pagina "email". Togli tutte le spunte in modo che i messaggi ti appariranno qui ma non sarai infastidito altrove. A parte questo c'è molto lavoro da fare. Molte pagine ci mancano, altre sono da rifare... e ovviamente puntiamo ad avere pagine di qualità! Perciò c'è da imparare quali sono i pezzi che compongono una pagina di qualità... e il primo pezzo, ovviamente, è il testo della pagina! Adesso incollo la pagina inglese di Mountain Ricky; quando hai tempo traducila. Poi scrivimi quando hai completato questa fase. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:36, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Prima di tutto lo sport si chiama boxe e non box... comunque ecco una prima "infornata" di indicazioni per lo stile. Le espressioni "pirati di..." vanno scritte con la p minuscola. Anche la parola "abilità" del paragrafo della forza vuole la a minuscola. Inoltre, nei titoli dei paragrafi, metiamo gli spazi prima e dopo agli uguali: perciò, ad esempio, Aspetto invece di Aspetto . Se sistemi subito queste cose poi passiamo ad altro. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:27, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Perfetto, tutto giustissimo. Sì, la faccenda degli spazi è solo una cosa da codice sorgente, che non crea differenze visibili nel testo. Passiamo ai link. Alcuni ci sono già; sono quelli che c'erano sulla wiki inglese. Lì però sono confusionari: a volte mettono lo stesso link dieci volte e non ne mettono mai un altro, inoltre spesso li mettono senza nessun senso estetico (troppi link vicini). Prova a ricontrollare il testo. Se vedi due volte lo stesso link togline uno; se vedi due link troppo vicini spostane uno. Se vedi che una pagina interessante non ha link, aggiungilo. È un'arte, questa, come se si trattasse di mettere mille oggetti in equilibrio. È una pagina breve, perciò non prevedo difficoltà, ad ogni modo al limite dopo provo a sistemarla anch'io. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:52, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) : Dimenticavo! In genere una buona media è quella di un link ogni due righe o ogni due frasi. Comunque con paragrafi così corti questa media nno può essere rispettata. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:54, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Pessimo lavoro La mia domanda sorge spontanea: credi di avere imparato già tutto? Credi di potere fare quello che ti pare? Ti piace l'anarchia? Mi ero ripromesso di essere gentile con i nuovi utenti, ma come posso esserlo con te se fai quello che ti pare? Sbaglio o ti avevo chieso di limitarti a controlli grammaticali? Metto in grassetto la frase, così non potrai fingere di non vederla. Ma tu, come tutti i ragazzini, credi di sapere già tutto. Ti sbagli di grosso. La pagina di Mountain Ricky è ancora a metà dell'opera. E questo è normale. Ma hai visto che schifo che facevano i testi che hai aggiunto alle pagine degli animali? E non sai assolutamente come si crea una nuova pagina, visto che nessuno te l'ha insegnato, ma l'hai fatto lo stesso. Invece di scrivermi delle scuse patetiche rifletti sul tuo comportamento irresponsabile e quando ti sarai reso conto che non puoi fare quello che ti pare chiedimi qual è la prossima cosa che devi imparare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:25, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Il fatto che hai svuotato la tua pagina utente significa che non vuoi più collaborare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:02, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) La pagina della canzone ti sembra decente? Non ti sei accorto che ci sono un sacco di codici inutili? Per cortesia, togli tutti i codici ''' che hai lasciato. A parte questo sappi che un sacco di novellini fanno di testa loro, creano casini, vengono rimproverati e così dicono "ora ho poco tempo, tornerò la settimana prossima" e poi non si fanno più sentire. Si credono espertissimi e alla prima critica se ne vanno. La tua frase "questa settimana non so quanto spesso potrò collegarmi" è praticamente la stessa cosa, quindi se hai intenzione di andartene, come sospetto, almeno ammettilo. E soprattutto prima di andartene sistema il casino che hai combinato con la pagina della canzone. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:35, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Ciao, non ti preoccupare basta discutere e si risolve tutto. Spesso Meganoide ti parlerà di codici che non conosci o non che non sai a cosa si riferisce, questo è dovuto al fatto che nuovi utenti di default usano il Visual Editor. Questo editor, comodo per modificare velocemente il testo, spesso causa dei problemi e non fa vedere il codici della pagina, che seppur sono più "complicati" a prima visti, sono immediatamente più semplici da capire. Per questo motivo, consigliamo di usare il codice sorgente per modificare le pagine. Per usare questo puoi: * Dal visual editor, aprire il menu delle opzione e selezionare "Codice sorgente" * Dalla pagina, apri il menu modifica, selezioni "editor classico" e poi passi al tab "codice sorgente" * Puoi disabilitare del tutto l'editor visuale delle tue preferenze utente. Per fare una pagina della canzone, dovresti prendere come riferimento una già fatta, ad esempio Bone to be wild. Quindi prova a sistemare la pagina copiando lo stile da quella, se non ci riesci o non sai cosa fare, dimmelo che allora faccio prima a cancellare momentaneamente la pagina che hai creato. Quando vorrai creare un'altra pagina, diccelo e ti suggeriremo una noi che è semplice da fare. Puoi leggere anche questa guida per vedere cosa puoi fare. Proseguiamo il lavoro Sono felice che tu voglia continuare ad aiutarci. C'è ancora da lavorare sulla pagina di Mountain Ricky. Il prossimo passo è l'interlink, cioè il link alle altre wiki. Per prima cosa vai sulla wiki inglese e aggiungi it:(nome della nostra pagina) sopra alle loro categorie. In questo modo la nostra pagina aumenta di visibilità. Poi copi tutti i loro interlink, se ne hanno (tranne quello che hai appena aggiunto!) e li incolli nello stesso punto della nostra pagina: sopra alle categorie. In pratica è l'inverso della prima parte. Se qualcosa non ti è chiaro non preoccuparti e chiedi pure. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:34, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Molto bene. Comunque non so se sia una buona idea quella di cercare la pagina in tutte le wiki. Impiegheresti un sacco di tempo, perciò se vuoi farlo ok, ma in genere se la wiki inglese non ha nessun interlink... peggio per le altre wiki. Non mettiamo il loro link. Fai la stessa cosa per la pagina della canzone New World? Ho spostato la pagina, perciò fai attenzione al nome, che ora non ha la scritta "(canzone)". Inoltre, come hai inserito la navigazione canzoni nella pagina della canzone, bisogna mettere la navigazione a Mountain Ricky. È un membro della ciurma di Foxy, perciò il template si chiama "navigazione pirati di Foxy". --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:40, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda gli interlink è preferibile che siamo messi incolonnati, invece che affiancati. E comunque devi stare attento: hai messo l'interlink spagnolo, ma sulla wiki spagnola quella pagina non esiste. Come ti ho già detto, puoi controllare se quelle wiki hanno la pagina o limitarti a copiare quelli presenti sulla wiki inglese. Non mi pare di averti detto di inventarti interlink che non esistono! Inoltre gli interlink devono indicare il nome corretto della pagina; sulla wiki inglese la pagina ha la specificazione tra parentesi, perciò devi correggere l'interlink sulla nostra wiki, altrimenti quello che hai scritto punta al luogo e non alla canzone. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:09, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Mi dispiace essere scortese, ma mi capita così spesso di dovere correggere gli altri utenti che ormai mi arrabbio facilmente anche quando non dovrei. Il prossimo passo sono le categorie. Ne hai messe alcune e vanno bene, ma se ricordo bene ne mancano altre. Italia:Layout_categorie qui trovi un riassunto di quali devono essere messe in base al tipo di pagina. Mi raccomando, è importante anche l'ordine, perchè rende più facile controllare che ci siano proprio tutte. So che non è facile come gli altri compiti perchè devi controllare una pagina per sistemarne un'altra, ma con il tempo diventa automatico e quindi più facile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:05, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro con le categorie. Passiamo ad un argomento un po' più difficile: il profilo. È la tabella riassuntiva che trovi nelle pagine, in alto a destra. Quasi tutte le pagine hanno un profilo: luoghi, personaggi, oggetti, arti marziali... Per inserire il profilo puoi andare sulla zona "modifica" della pagina e scegliere il profilo corretto tra quelli disponibili nel menu a tendina "precarica un template", che trovi in basso a destra, sotto alla riga "oggetto" in cui possiamo scrivere commenti sulle nostre modifiche. Mountain Ricky è un personaggio, perciò ovviamente ci serve il profilo personaggio! Comunque, se non trovi il menu o non riesci a trovare il template, puoi trovarlo alla pagina . In quel caso devi copiare l'esempio che c'è sulla pagina, quello con molte righe vuote. Lo copi e lo incolli nella pagina di Mountain Ricky. A quel punto deve essere riempito! Non tutte le informazioni esistono, ad esempio nel suo caso non ci sono soprannomi né il compleanno; quello che c'è lo trovi sulla wiki inglese. Prendi le informazioni da lì e copiale nel nostro profilo. Come sempre se qualcosa non ti è chiaro sono a tua disposizione per rispiegartelo. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:44, ago 25, 2015 (UTC) Sì, andava bene; ti do solo un paio di precisazioni. Il nome romanizzato non ha bisogno del codice del corsivo () perchè il profilo lo mette in corsivo automaticamente. Inoltre è meglio se le righe in cui non abbiamo le informazioni le lasci lo stesso, perchè magari in futuro potremmo averle. Appena ho tempo ti spiego come si caricano le immagini. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:00, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) Per caricare un'immagine devi prima di tutto salvarla sul tuo computer! Vai sulla pagina della wiki inglese, clicca sull'immagine che vuoi salvare e con il tasto destro selezioni "salva '''destinazione con nome". Scegli un nome semplice e in italiano e salva l'immagine. Poi devi caricarla sulla wiki, appunto. Clicca "carica un file". Il mio suggerimento è di seguire letteralmente le mie istruzioni, ignorando quello che c'è scritto perchè spesso in quel caso si fa confusione. Nella riga in cui devi scegliere il file, seleziona il file! Poi dovrebbe esserci uno spazio in cui scrivere varie cose. Svuotalo e aggiungi questo testo: Fonte Immagine tratta dal capitolo XXX. oppure Immagine tratta dall'episodio XXX. Licenza Se l'immagine è del manga metti Altrimenti metti Infine metti la categoria. Ce ne sono molte, bisogna farci l'abitudine a ricordarle. Categoria:Immagini di personaggi Categoria:Immagini di armi e oggetti Categoria:Immagini della storia Categoria:Immagini di navi Categoria:Immagini di frutti del diavolo Eccetera. Ogni volta bisogna mettere quella corretta. Se qualcosa non ti è chiaro chiedi pure. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:52, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok! In realtà l'ho cancellata, perchè mi ero dimenticato che è meglio salvare i file in formato png. Riusciresti a salvare ancora l'immagine in questo formato? Inoltre, nella fonte, ricordati di mettere il link al capitolo usando le doppie parentesi quadre e il punto alla fine della frase! Infine credo che tu abbia inserito due volte la licenza: una volta "a mano" seguendo le mie istruzioni e l'altra volta scegliendo qualcosa dal menù a tendina. Non ne sono sicuro perchè io uso un altro metodo, più semplice, comunque se ti capita di dovere scegliere qualcosa da un elenco... non scegliere nulla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:21, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) L'hai caricata perfettamente! Ottimo! In realtà ho modificato il nome, mettendo in maiuscolo la "R" di Ricky. Manca solo una cosa per completare la pagina: inserire l'immagine nella pagina. Nel profilo, nella riga "immagine", bisogna aggiungere il codice che la fa apparire! Il codice è semplicemente , ovvero il nome del file e la grandezza standard, cioè 250 pixel. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:36, ago 27, 2015 (UTC)